Thinking Out Loud
by MamaMalfoy
Summary: Draco lightly pulled Hermione to his chest and lead her in a slow waltz. His arms were warm and she rested her head against his chest as the dance came to an end. Draco tilted her face up toward his. Their eyes locked and Draco lowered his head toward her, his lips were only a breath away from hers.


Song: Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran watch?v=hRHP_hKxCn8

Characters: All belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling

 ** _"_** ** _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_**

Hermione sat on the stairs pulling pins from her hair. All she had wanted was to have a nice night. Why did Ron Have to ruin everything for her? He could have asked her or at least asked for a dance. She shook head no he wouldn't do that because of him Victor left and Hermione didn't even get a goodnight kiss. Which from what the other girls said this was the time to get your first kiss. Hermione stood up holding her shoes and walked outside to the empty courtyard. She sat on the benches and looked up at the clear night sky.

Draco watched her yell at the red-headed buffoon and then at Potter. The stupid boy doesn't even know what was happening. Draco stood with his "friends" and watched as Granger walked out the door into the empty courtyard and he knew he had a moment he wasn't willing to miss. He made his excuse and untangled Pansy from his arm. He took the long way around to the courtyard. When he stepped out the door he saw her, looking up into the sky her hair cascading down her back. His mouth turned dry as his feet moved him toward her.

 ** _"_** ** _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am"_**

"Hermione" Her name left his lips before he could stop himself. Her fiery eyes blazed as she turned to him. Tears were tracked down her reddened cheeks. "What do you want Malfoy? I am not in the mood to fight with you."

Every thought in Draco's mind was telling him to walk away, insult her, tease her…but his heart and body moved of its own accord. Draco reached out and took her hand in his. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at their joined hands. "I think the most beautiful woman at this dance deserves a dance that doesn't end in tears." As if on cue the last slow song of the night came drifting through the doors. Hermione could not form words but she stood.

 ** _"_** ** _So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are"_**

Draco lightly pulled Hermione to his chest and lead her in a slow waltz. His arms were warm and she rested her head against his chest as the dance came to an end. Draco tilted her face up toward his. Their eyes locked and Draco lowered his head toward her, his lips were only a breath away from hers. Hermione's mind raced thinking she was losing her mind, but everything froze as she leaned up to meet his warm soft mouth. The kiss was over sooner than both would have liked but in their minds they know these could never happen. Without a word Draco let Hermione go and walked away from her. A moment neither would forget but they could not relive.

 ** _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_**

 ** _And the crowds don't remember my name_**

 ** _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)_**

 ** _I know you will still love me the same_**

Draco sat at a table looking across at the one woman he wished he could hold and be with, but how could she ever love him the way she loves him. That kiss probably never crosses her mind though it is always on his. Chocolate eyes met with his grey ones and he felt the same pull he had nearly 10 years ago. He shouldn't approach her…but he stands from his seat. His mother smiles as he makes his way across the ballroom.

Hermione and Ron's split had hit the papers almost two weeks ago and the wizarding world was turned on its head. Hermione's mind kept drifting back to her very first kiss the one that couldn't be. She knew he was here tonight. Hermione had told Ginny what had happen so long ago and Ginny encouraged her to seek him out. Hermione looked across the ballroom and her eyes met the beautiful storm of the eyes she was just thinking of. Hermione stood from her seat as he did. Ginny grinned and nudged Hermione toward the man walking their way.

 ** _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_**

 ** _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_**

 ** _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_**

 ** _Maybe it's all part of a plan_**

 ** _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_**

 ** _Hoping that you'll understand_**

As Draco and Hermione drew closer to one another. The air seemed to be filled with static. "Hermione, you look beautiful. Could I have a dance with the most beautiful woman at the dance?" Hermione looks up into his face and smiled as he takes her hand. As they make their way to the dance floor all eyes are on them but they only see one another. Draco starts to lead them in a simple waltz. "Hermione, I am sorry I have…" Draco starts but Hermione holds her hand up to him. Not now, let us just dance" The two dance on the floor as if they danced together every day of their lives.

 ** _"_** ** _That, baby, now_**

 ** _Take me into your loving arms_**

 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**

 ** _Place your head on my beating heart_**

 ** _Thinking out loud_**

 ** _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)_**

 ** _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud"_**

One dance blended into two and into three. No one dare approaches the two. The strangest sight the wizarding world had seen in quite a while. A former Death Eater and The Brains of the Golden Trio dancing through song after song. As the fifth song ends Hermione rest her head against Draco's chest. His hand tips her head up towards his. Their eyes locked and Draco lowered his head toward her, his lips were only a breath away from hers. Without a moment of hesitation Hermione leans up to meet his warm soft mouth again. The world melts away as the two apparate away. Leaving a silent crowd, a smiling Narcissa and smirking Ginny.

 ** _So, baby, now_**

 ** _Take me into your loving arms_**

 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**

 ** _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_**

 ** _I'm thinking out loud_**

 ** _But maybe we found love right where we are_**

 ** _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_**

 ** _And we found love right where we are_**


End file.
